


Tell Me That You Love Me

by EmpressOfEdge



Series: Bumbleby Week 2020 [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Bumbleby Week 2020 (RWBY), F/F, Fluff, cause apparently nothing can be happy, jk its happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfEdge/pseuds/EmpressOfEdge
Summary: Yang has always been physical in her affection. Even back at Beacon; Blake remembers her arm slung around her shoulders, a comforting hug in a time of distress, a small nudge to get a reaction out of one of her awful puns. But it didn’t quite prepare her for their relationship.It takes a little while for Yang to figure Blake out. She knows her so well. Knows her favorite food, color, how she sleeps at night – curled up adorably into her side. She knows her past and her regrets, her greatest fears and greatest aspirations. But it takes her a bit to find what makes her blush and smile and feel loved.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770373
Comments: 32
Kudos: 236
Collections: Bmblb





	Tell Me That You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm still doing the prompts. No I don't care I'm late. Full time jobs SUCK but it will NOT keep me from bees! (Anyway enjoy!)
> 
> Affection/ Love Languages

Yang has always been physical in her affection. Even back at Beacon; Blake remembers her arm slung around her shoulders, a comforting hug in a time of distress, a small nudge to get a reaction out of one of her awful puns. But it didn’t quite prepare her for their relationship.

Blake notices – ever since they’ve made it official – that Yang always makes an effort to hold hands, brush her fingertips along Blake’s back, plant gentle kisses to her cheeks and lips whenever they part. And it takes a lot of getting used to. Not in a bad way, she could never think of Yang’s touch as anything but welcome, but it’s still an adjustment. One that constantly sets her heart racing.

She becomes accustomed to the feeling of Yang’s fingers laced with hers; Yang’s thumb running soothing circles against the back of her hand. She becomes accustomed to cool metal against the nape of her neck, playing with the hair there whenever Yang draws her in for a kiss. And she definitely becomes accustomed to the softness of Yang’s lips against her own. The sweet scent of citrus and honey overwhelming her senses each time.

It takes her awhile to initiate it. Blake’s knowledge of touch a little skewed from her time away from home. From her time in the White Fang.

From her time with Adam.

It occurs to her that she can’t remember a single time where he held her hand. Not in the way Yang does. Not just to feel close to her. Feel connected.

And she doesn’t remember his touch _feeling_ this way. Her heart used to beat fast, sure; but with Yang… it’s like she can feel her Aura as a part of her own. Like Yang’s touch fills a part of her she didn’t know was missing. And while her heart still races, she feels… calm, safe, _loved._ It’s foreign and incredible and she doesn’t know how she’s lived without Yang’s touch for so long.

She knows Yang notices when she starts to make contact first. She doesn’t say anything, but there’s a tilt to her lips when their hands intertwine. A blush that colors her cheeks when Blake’s lips hover against her own. And Blake’s left with the knowledge that it’s because of _her._

She tries not to let it go to her head, because Yang is so sweet and patient and understanding, but she can’t help but tease her on occasion. A quick remark of how easy she is to fluster, against Yang’s lips that ends in a giggle as their mouths meet. A smirk when Blake’s hands stray slightly lower than is probably appropriate before withdrawing, leaving a dark blush across her partner’s cheeks. A wink in Yang’s direction when she tugs her out of danger and their bodies fall flush.

And they find a rhythm in that, little ways that say ‘I love you’ through brushes of lips and fingertips.

* * *

It takes a little while for Yang to figure Blake out. She knows her so well. Knows her favorite food, color, how she sleeps at night – curled up adorably into her side. She knows her past and her regrets, her greatest fears and greatest aspirations. But it takes her a bit to find what makes her blush and smile and feel loved.

She should’ve been able to figure it out sooner, given Blake’s reaction to her compliments on her haircut, but she chalked it up to early crush awkwardness. Instead it takes her a couple weeks into their relationship. After the first time she murmurs “I love you” against Blake’s hair, her ear twitching and tickling against her cheek.

Blake hesitates a moment before responding and Yang’s heart nearly stops beating, thinking maybe she fucked this up already. That she said it too soon, or that it didn’t carry the weight she thought it did. But when Blake burrows further into her, pressing a kiss against her chest, over her heart, muttering “I love you too” quietly in the darkness, it strikes her what the words could mean.

She says them a lot after that. Always basking in the small smile it pulls from her partner’s lips. The hint of a blush it puts on her cheeks. And no matter how many times she says them, it never seems to be small. Blake always looks at her like she's her world, and Yang can always feel the pull in her chest that tells her this is real.

Then, she starts mentioning how beautiful Blake looks in the mornings. The first time, Blake blushes scarlet, tucking her hair behind her ear and looking away; a tell Yang has quickly learned means she’s flustered, and she can’t help but wonder why the words strike her so. There’s nothing particularly other worldly about them. Nothing that strays into something… something extraordinary. And still, Blake seems to think it's everything.

It branches from there and it starts to click. Yang tells her she's brave. She tells her she did great in that last fight. Tells her that she's smart. Tells her that she makes her happy, makes her want to be a better person, makes her want to end this war so they can just be. And each time these things pass her lips, Blake smiles and takes her hand, or kisses her, or tugs her to whatever they're calling their bedroom right now. She whispers "I love yous" across her skin and lips. Touches her face and her mouth and sometimes her body and Yang feels herself buzz with contentment.

And perhaps her favorite thing; Blake says things back. She tells her how kind she is. Tells her she's strong. Tells her she's everything she's ever wanted. She tells her she's her _world_ and Yang doesn't quite know how to handle it. Because Blake has never been one for many words, but with her there seems to never be enough. It pierces Yang's heart. She wonders how she got this lucky. Wonders why Blake chose her when she could have anyone.

"Because I love you," Blake says simply, when Yang asks. She threads their fingers together, smile shy as she looks at their hands. "And as cliche as it sounds; you just... understand me. You're patient, and attentive, and loving." Blake shakes her head and finally meets her gaze. "I sometimes wonder what it is you see in me," she says. "But then you tell me you love me. You tell me I'm beautiful. You tell me I'm _brave._ " Blake shakes her head. "And when I look into your eyes, it feels like you believe that."

Yang licks her lips. "Because I do."

Blake sighs, pushing up onto her tiptoes to brush their lips together. "Sometimes... it's hard for me to believe it," she says when she pulls back.

And that's when it all falls into place. And that's when Yang kisses her again, deep and sure. She pulls back, breathless. "Then I'll just keep saying it until you know it's true." Yang sighs, her forehead resting against Blake's. "Until you know it's all true."

Her eyes flutter open as she pulls back slightly and she's met with Blake's gaze, wide and glassy. "It- it might take awhile," Blake says.

Yang smiles. "Then it's a good thing I'm not going anywhere."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! I know this one's a little shorter, wrote most of it during work if I'm honest. Please leave kudos/ comments if you liked it, always appreciated! Open to criticism as well, as always.
> 
> Have a great day/ night!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: empressofedge


End file.
